1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for arranging articles into an array to form a layer and loading layers of articles. The invention particularly relates to a method and apparatus for loading a cart with layers formed from an array of bundled signatures.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The timely circulation of daily newspapers or other signatures requires that every operation from printing of the signatures to distribution be performed quickly and efficiently. Accordingly, loading and shipping signatures to distributors must be performed quickly and efficiently without damaging the signatures.
After printing, a stacker stacks individual signatures into vertical piles which are then secured with string to form a bundle. A conveyor carries the bundles to a loading station where the bundles are then loaded onto carts, pallets, trucks, or other shipping containers.
Each bundle is approximately eleven inches in width and fourteen inches in length with a height ranging from three to eighteen inches, and an average height of ten inches. Typical carts have an effective loading height of sixty inches and have a loading surface which can support a 2.times.2 layer of bundles. Thus, if the bundles are ten inches in height, a cart can handle 24 bundles.
Cart loading was originally performed manually. Laborers positioned at a loading station adjacent the conveyor lifted the individual bundles from the conveyor and placed them on carts, pallets, trucks, or other shipping containers.
Automated cart loading systems have been developed, but still lack optimum overall system efficiency.